


Apparently Essays Are More Important Than Girlfriends...

by swanqueenintheTARDIS



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: Bedtime, Cuties, Essays, F/F, Finals, Fluff, Grumpy Carmilla, Hollstein - Freeform, Hollstence, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Kissing, Multi, OT3, Purring, What Have I Done
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-12
Updated: 2015-02-12
Packaged: 2018-03-11 23:44:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3337067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swanqueenintheTARDIS/pseuds/swanqueenintheTARDIS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Laura is practically glued to her computer screen revising an essay that is due the next morning while Danny is studying furiously for her finals. Carmilla starts to get annoyed with all the attention she is NOT receiving and eventually just gives up. Cuteness ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Apparently Essays Are More Important Than Girlfriends...

“Laauuuuurrrraaaaaa…” Carmilla drolled on when her tiny girlfriend wouldn’t pay any attention to her. When the vampire received no response from the small brunette, she sighed and plopped her head back down on the yellow pillow. Laura had decided the end of the semester essay, due the next morning, was more important than her gorgeous girlfriend laying in wait on her bed. 

“You’ve been working on this essay for three days straight. Danny has revised it at least ten times. I think you’re safe, cupcake.” Yet again, Laura ignored her girlfriend, and her wide eyes stayed glued to the screen; you’d think she was staring at the most beautiful thing on the planet. 

Carmilla rolled her eyes and jutted her bottom lip. She had been receiving hardly any attention the last three day due to the fact it was the end of the semester. Laura has been non stop working on this essay while Danny was studying furiously for her finals. Both her girlfriends were starting to get on her nerves.

The one thing Carmilla had had to look forward to was Danny’s finals were that day and maybe, just maybe, she could finally get some god damn attention from the red head when she came back to the dorm later on.

But when was Carmilla ever patient? The broody vampire rose out of bed and stalked towards her smaller girlfriend as if Laura was her prey. 

“Cupcake… You know I don’t like being ignored.” Laura rolled her eyes and replied,  
“I’m busy, Carm. Later.” Carmilla growled as she walked up behind her unsuspecting girlfriend. Only when Carmilla wrapped her arms around Laura shoulders did the small brunette acknowledge the pouting vampire.

Laura whirled around in her chair to look up at her and frowned. Carmilla smirked and leaned down to kiss her girlfriend. She could hear Laura’s heart rate increase rapidly, but she could also sense her girlfriend’s hesitance. 

The tiny girl pushed her away and exclaimed,

“Carm, you know I need an A on this! My entire grade rests on this stupid essay!”

Carmilla rolled her eyes, again. It was going to take a lot more than a few simple kisses to persuade this girl from moving to their bed. 

Laura swiveled back around to her computer and started to block out Carmilla completely. She heard her girlfriend growl and stomp back to their bed. Laura knew she had been ignoring her girlfriend for almost three days straight, but her grade in this class was so important. 

Carmilla laid down on Laura’s bed and shifted onto her side. Why couldn’t Laura take 20 minutes away from the computer? It wasn’t that important.

Soon the angry vampire drifted off.

 

The door to Dorm 307 swiftly opened to reveal a very buoyant Danny. The redhead had just finished her finals and was so incredibly ready to spend the rest of the afternoon with her girlfriends. 

Her bag dropped to the floor as she walked over to the tiny brunette still glued to her computer.

“Hey.” Danny whispered as she kissed Laura’s hair.

“Hey.” Laura mumbled back, still distracted by her essay.

“Sweetheart, the longer you stare at that thing, the more you’ll second guess yourself. And you know that’s not good. Can you please, please, stop for the night?”

“Give me 5 more minutes.” Laura replied, eyes unmoving.

Danny sighed as she turned around.

“Fine, five more minutes. Tops.”

She walked over to her other girlfriend, who was currently fast asleep with her hair splayed across the yellow pillow. Danny smiled softly at the sight of her badass vampire curled up, looking so fragile. She took off her boots and climbed into bed with Carmilla. As soon as she laid down, the vampire sensed her presence and curled into her body, claiming the heat radiating from the ginger. 

Danny brought her right arm around Carmilla’s back and pulled her close to her side. She started rubbing soothing circles on the sleeping girl’s back, something she knew the girl enjoyed, and brought the other hand up to tangle in black hair. Danny rested her head on the pillow beside her girlfriend and watched her sleep. Awhile after Danny’s eyes had happened to flutter shut, she started feeling vibrations against her chest.

“What the…” Danny opened her eyes to see her girlfriend in the same spot she left her, curled up to her chest. But she didn’t know why she…

“Oh my god.” Danny whispered. She stared at her girlfriend for awhile before beckoning the other one. 

“Laura.” Danny whispered urgently. When the tiny brunette didn’t respond, Danny whispered a little more forcefully. 

“What?!” Laura nearly shouted. She swiveled around on her chair to see her girlfriends curled up together, a sight she loved to see. Laura’s face lit up as she said,

“Danny, it’s not like I haven’t seen this before.” 

Danny looked up at Laura as she replied,

“No, Laura. She’s purring.” Laura’s smile faltered as confusion appeared on her face.

“Wait, what? She can do that in human form?!” 

“Come here! It’s really soft, but you can hear it.” 

Laura stood up from her desk, for the first time in what seemed like forever, to walk over to the bed. She sat gently on the bed to look at the sleeping vampire. She became almost giddy when she heard the low rumble coming from her girlfriend’s chest.

“Oh my gosh! That’s so cute!!!” Laura squealed. 

“Shh! I don’t want her to wake up.” Danny turned to Laura. “Quick, grab my phone; I want to use this as blackmail material.” 

The brunette frowned at the taller girl but climbed on top of her anyways.

“One of these days I’ll make you two stop your stupid little game.” 

Danny smirked as Laura settled down on her chest. Having one of her girlfriend’s sprawled out on top of her and one curled up next to her is definitely the highlight of her day; she couldn’t imagine a better ending.

Laura laid nose to nose with the vampire as she listened to the rhythm of her purring. She thought it was one of the most adorable things she’s seen Carmilla do to this day. She reached out to stroke Carmilla’s hair and whispered,

“Danny, I think we’re so lucky.”

“Every day I remind myself I’m the luckiest girl in the world.” 

Laura grinned as she looked up at the red head. Danny leaned her head down to place a kiss on the brunette’s lips. 

Laura shook her head as she put her head back down to watch Carmilla sleep. She wondered how she became so insanely lucky. 

“I also remind myself that I am clearly the alpha and no one can top me... but that’s a topic for another day.” 

“You seem to like it when I’m on the top, Xena.” 

Laura laughed as a startled Danny looked down at the now awake vampire. Carmilla looked at the tall ginger through her thick eyelashes and grinned. 

“Glad you could show up.” Carmilla turned her attention to Laura, “And look who finally decided her girlfriend was more important than a stupid essay…” 

Laura frowned, “Carm-“

“I know, cupcake. Your whole grade rested on that essay.” Carmilla grasped Laura’s jaw and pulled her towards her, “I understand.”

Carmilla brought Laura’s lips to her and enjoyed the moment. Laura smiled into the kiss and melted into the kiss because she felt like she hadn’t kissed her girlfriend in days. 

“Hey! How come I don’t get a kiss?” Danny butted in, effectively interrupting the kiss.

“Come here, Clifford.” Danny leaned down to kiss Carmilla, smirked knowingly into the kiss. Carmilla reached over to tangle her hand in the long red hair, holding the girl securely in place.

When they pulled apart Carmilla whispered, 

“I love you.”

“I love you too, dead girl.” Danny kissed Carmilla one more time before leaning back onto the pillow. 

Laura yawned and laid her head back down on Danny’s chest. 

“It’s getting late; we should get some sleep.” Danny stated, knowing her girlfriend wouldn’t make it much longer.

Carmilla yawned and buried her face in Danny’s hair.

“I agree.”

“Weren’t you asleep, a whole two seconds ago? How can you be tired already?!” Danny asked as she chuckled and shook her head.

“Sleep is nice. Sleep is good.” The vampire mumbled. Danny glanced at Laura to find her already fast asleep, her other girlfriend not far behind. She smiled to herself at her luck of finding the two most beautiful girls in the world and getting to hold both of them in her arms at night. 

Danny slowly drifted off to dreamland with her girlfriends with a smile still on her face. She was happy, Laura was happy, and Carmilla was finally happy too.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, guys! I hope you enjoyed it! Feel free to leave comments or constructive critizism! I am up for either.... or both!


End file.
